NJKW PPV Results
by SlingbladeKiesow1994
Summary: This Is Where I Will Upload NJKW PPV Results
1. Brandon's NJKW Birthday Bash 2019

Brandon Johnson's NJKW Birthday Bash '19

Normal Date: December 12th

Marzipan City, Cartoon Network

THEME SONGS:

"Tarzan Boy" By Baltimora

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Brandon Johnson (C)

Def. Toodee

In A Lucha Extrema Match

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship (2-1)

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Brandon Would Attempt The Cross Johnson, But Toodee Counters And Hits Her Own Cross Johnson Onto Brandon, But Brandon Kicks Out... And As Toodee Was Gonna Hit The Yo Gabba Gabba Bomb, Brandon Counters It And Hits Toodee With The Yo Gabba Gabba Bomb, Then As Toodee Kicks Out, Toodee Would Go For The People's Elbow Only For Brandon To Hit Toodee With The Reaper's Raythe And Get The Pinfall, After The Match Toodee Shakes Brandon's And In Respect)

Innocence (Kaede Akamatsu, Shuichi Saihara, Cure Mint And Cure Aqua)

Def. The Unholy Alliance (Cervantes, Zaiah Morgan, Mayhem And Keith Olbermann)

In A 4V4 Winter Wargames Match

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Kieth Was Distracted By The S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo On The Titantron As Shuichi Hits A Huracanrana Onto Olberman As Mint And Aqua Hit A Con-Chair-To Onto Olberman, Causing Kaede To Roll Up Olberman For The Pin, And After The Match Hiyoko Saiyonji Reveals That She Is A Member Of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Kiesow Division, Then Kieth Olberman Is Arrested By Nick Fury And Daisy Johnson And Is Escorted Out Of The Arena)

The Cross Johnson Couple (Chowder And Draculaura) (C)

Def. The Prime (Spike Spiegel And Terry Bogard)

For The Standupland Tag Team Championship

(NOTE: After The Match, Spike Turns Heel And Attacks Terry, But As Spike Is About To Kill Terry, Seto Kaiba Hits A RKO Onto Spike Out Of Nowhere)

Sami Zayn (W/ Pinkie Pie)

Def. Killer LeRoux (W/ Kronika)

(NOTE: If Sami Zayn Wins Pinkie Will Pass On Her Translation Duties To Sami Zayn)

Fahkumram

Def. Deadpool

(NOTE: Fahkumram Dominated Deadpool For The Entire Match)


	2. NJKW Danganronpa 2021

NJKW Danganronpa 2021

Normal Date: December 14th 2019

Fictional Date: February 25th 2021

King Jerrod Memorial Arena - Edenia

THEME SONGS:

"The Unknown" By Odd Palace

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Ishi Sato

Def. Riku Enoshima (C)

For The NJKW Championship

Brandon Johnson (C)

Def. Coraline Jones And Itatchi Uchiha

In A Triple Threat Match

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

Spike Spiegel

Vs Terry Bogard

In A Loser Leaves NJKW Hell In A Cell Match

Ends In A No Contest

(NOTE: Seto Kaiba Attacked Everyone Spike, Terry And The Ref At The Final Moments Of The Match)

The Cross Johnson Elite (Chowder And Draculaura) (C)

Def. Les Miserables (Yuta Asahina And Tyreen Calypso)

In A Tables, Ladders And Chairs Match For The

Standupland Tag Team Championship

Innocence (Kaede Akamatsu, Serenity Wheeler, Cure Dream, Chie Satonaka And Yang Xiao Long)

Def. The Unholy Alliance (Cervantes, Mayhem, Las Vegas Link And New Wave Warriors (Devin Anarchy and Demanin Adrian))

In A 10 Man Tag Team Match

Phosphophyllite (C)

Def. Toph Bei Fong

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

Shao Khan

Def. Zerozuchi

Jiren

Def. Abyss (C)

In An Open Challenge Match

For The NJKW Death Valley Championship

CM Punk

Vs. Mithra (C)

For The NJKW Xenoversal Championship

Ends In A Double Count Out

Liu Kang And Leatherface

In A Title Reveal Ceremony Of The

NJKW Chibi X Tag Team Championship

(NOTE: Before The Reveal, Liu Kang Names Himself As The GM Of NJKW Nerve)

Tira Braddin

Def. Brooklyn Von Braun

In An "I'm Sorry" Match

Rachel Johnson (C)

Def. Cassie Cage

In A Last Person Standing Match

For The NJKW Head Of Household Championship

Fahkumran

Def. Sol Badguy

By Knock Out

(NOTE: After The Match, Geras Comes Out And Both Fahkumram And Geras Have A Tense Staredown)

Davidian (Vegeta, Alucard, Kenshiro And Silent Chujo) (W/ The Hacker)

Def. The New Day (Kofi Kingston, Big E Langston, Kevin Owens And Hsu Hao) (W/ Xavier Woods) (C)

For The NJKW 4V4 Championship

(NOTE: This Is The Hacker's Return To NJKW As A Manager)

Bedman Oneiroi

Def. Nu. 13 (C)

For The NJKW Power Of Veto Championship


	3. NJKW Exile 2021

NJKW Exile 2021

Normal Date: December 21st 2029

Fictional Date: March 15th 2021

Pewter City Sportsplex - Kanto Region

THEME SONGS:

"The Great Defeat" By Another Fable

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Brandon Johnson (C)

Def. Ichigo Kurosaki

In A Casket Match

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

Ishi Sato (C)

Def. Juri Han

For The NJKW Championship

Seto Kaiba

Def. Spike Spiegel

In A Three Stages Of Hell Match (2 - 1)

Chowder And Draculaura (C) Def. Victor Van Dort And Emily The Corpse Bride, Chris Jericho And Cody Rhodes, Patrick Star And Kenny Omega

In A Cross Johnson Elite Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Showcase For The Standupland Tag Team Championship

Sena Aidan

Def. Red Lantern Tea Gardener

Davidian (Vegeta, Alucard, Kenshiro And Silent Chujo) (C) And The Hacker

Def. The New Day (Kofi Kingston, Big E Langston, Xavier Woods, Kevin Owens And Hsu Hao)

In A 10 Man Tag Team Match For The NJKW 4V4 Championship

Fahkumram

Def. Geras

Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai And Mercury Black

Def. Vickie Guerrero

In A Gauntlet Match

Noel Vermilion Wins 20 Person Gauntlet For The Gold Match By Last Eliminating Yoko Littner

Where The Winner Will Face Brandon Johnson For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship At NJKW Dueling Fields

\- KICKSTART SHOW -

The Bitch 'N' Dork Connection (Kevin And Bitch Pudding)

Vs Kings Of CaW (Lebron James And The Burger King)

Ends In A Double Count Out


	4. NJKW Despair Christmas Special I

NJKW Despair Chrstmas Spectacular

December 25th 2019

Theme Song: "Freedom" By Gideon (NJKW Despair Theme Song)

\- OFFICIAL RESULTS -

Fahkumram

Def. Chowder

(NOTE: Before Fahkumram Can Injure Chowder, Ranik Appears To Chase Fahkumram Away)

Noel Vermilion

Def. Brandon Johnson

(NOTE: After The Match... Noel Declared Her Match With Brandon At Dueling Fields To Be A Futureshock Match Against The Reaper Auras Of Brandon, Kary, Rachel, Asuka, Lili And The Pretty Cure Five)

The Veveteen Dream And The Mikan Tsumuki Experience

Def. The Shaolin Monks (Liu Kang And Kung Lao)

The Daughters Of Defiance (Michiru Mamiya, Mei Ling Zhou And Frost) (C)

Def. Night Raid (Tatsumi, Lubbock And Wave)

For The NJKW 3V3 Championship

Mokuba Kaiba

Def. Light Yagami


	5. NJKW Dueling Fields 2021

NJKW Dueling Fields 2021

Normal Date: January 18th 2020

Fictional Date: April 24th 2021

Baptisma 13 Centre - Illyria

THEME SONGS:

"Chicken Fly" By Starvin' Hungry

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Spongebob Squarepants

Def. Nikolas J. Kiesow

In An "I'm Sorry" Match

(NOTE: Demoman, Homer And Even Zaiah Remain Silent As Spongebob Finally Became The First Defeat Me In An "I'm Sorry" Match, Causing The Illyrian Crowd To Cheer Spongebob As Their New Hero, Causing Spongebob To Remain Face)

Noel Vermilion

Def. Brandon's Reapers (Brandon Johnson (C), Kary, Android 21, Rachel Johnson, Asuka Kazama And Lili Rochefort)

In A Futureshock Match For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

(NOTE: After The Match, Kary Declares The Match To Be Restarted, In Which The Restarted Match Ends In A Double Countout, Until Chuck Norris Returns And Declares That Even If The Match Ended In A Double Countout, Noel Is Still The New Champion)

Supergirl (W/Zasalamel) (C)

Def. Patroklos Alexander

For The NJKW National Hymns Championship

The Cross Johnson Elite (Chowder And Draculaura) (C)

Def. The B**** 'N' Dork Connection (Kevin Secondary And Bitch Pudding) And The Kings Of CAW (LeBron James And Burger King)

In A Triple Threat Falls Count Anywhere Elimination Tag Match For The Standupland Tag Team Championship

Josie Rizal

Def. Shinsuke Nakamura (W/Sami Zayn) (C)

For The NJKW White Knight Championship

By Submission

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Zayn Tried To Interfere Only To Be Stopped By Laylamon, As She Chased Sami Zayn, Zayn Gets Cut Off By A Clothesline From A Returning Markus Lindlahr!)

Fahkumram

Def. Ranik

\- KICKSTART SHOW

Les Miserables (Tyreen Calypso And Yuta Asahina)

Def. Tye's Angels (Caulifla And Muffet) (C)

For The NJKW Tag Team Championship

\- THE JUMP IN -

The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles And Buttercup)

Def. The Rock 'N' Roll Circus (Dr. Rockzo, Doink The Clown And Tricky The Clown)

For The Standupland 3V3 Championship


	6. NJKW Death Threat 2021

NJKW Death Threat 2021

Fictional Date: May 5th 2021

Coop Memorial Solar Stadium - Radopolis

THEME SONG:

"Inner Unrest" By Queensryche

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Noel Vermillion (C)

Def. Haru Glory

For The Standupland Heavweight Championship

Sora Perse Def. Spongebob Squarepants (C)

And Ash Blossom

In A Triple Threat Match For

The NJKW Chibi X Championship

Supergirl (C) (W/ Zasalamel)

Def. Wonder Woman (W/ Superman)

For The NJKW National Hymns Championship

Ishi Sato (C)

Def. Darli Dagger

For The NJKW Championship

The Cross Johnson Couple (Chowder And Draculaura)

Win The Tag Team Apocalypto Match For The

Standupland Tag Team Championship

Innocence (Kaede Akamatsu, Serenity Wheeler And Cure Dream)

Vs Regression (Stan Bittleman, Francis Gibson And Garcia Flynn)

Jack Skellington (C) Def. Mr. Eddy Vs Scorpion Vs Hunter the Cheetah

In A Fatal 4 Way Match

For The NJKW Die Hard Championship

Salem

Vs UnCAGEdgamez

Ends In A Double Count Out

\- KICKSTART SHOW -

Unholy Quicksilver (Cervantes, Kieth Olberman And Mayhem)

Vs Unholy Bloodshed (Lester Barkley, Timmy Turner And The Zack Ranger)

Ends In A No Contest

(Interference From Brandon Johnson)

\- THE JUMP IN -

Judas Mesias

Def. Sheen Estevez


	7. SGC: Retribution

Fictional Date: July 4th 2021

Tokyo Dome - Tokyo, Japan

THEME SONG:

"Lion's Den" By SiM

OFFICIAL RESULTS

(C) - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Nikolas J. Kiesow

Def. Yoko Littner

In A Final Despair Death Match

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Yoko Apologized In An Emotional Fashion Only For Me To Kill Yoko By Breaking Her Neck With A Big Boot To Her Skull Between The Ringpost, After The Match... I Fall Limp, Satisfied With Avenging NJKW's Honor)

Kojin Shinigami

Def. Ishi Sato (C)

For The NJKW Championship

Rantaro Amami

Def. Brandon Johnson (C)

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

(NOTE 1: This Was Rantaro's Money In The Bank Cash In)

(NOTE 2: After The Match, Brandon Was Carried Out On A Stretcher)

Brandon Johnson

Def. Noel Vermillion (C)

In A Monster's Ball Match

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

Tifa Lockheart

Def. Bray Wyatt (C)

For The NJKW Xenoversal Championship

(NOTE: After The Match

Tira Braddin

Def. Brooklyn Von Braun

In A Slimed In Match

St. Maximus Ariels

Def. Phosphophyllite (C)

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

Rantaro Amami Def. Patrick Star, Little Mac,

Geras, Bailey, Edge, Piston Hondo And Dio Brando

In A Money In The Bank Ladder Match

The Gypsy Monsters (Tyson Fury And Brawn Strowman)

Def. Kazama Sound (Sogetsu Suija And Kazuki Enja) (C)

For The Standupland Tag Team Championship

Supergirl And Zasalamel

Def. Kieth Olbermann And Azwel

(NOTE: As The Ref Is About To Ring The Bell, Supergirl Immediately Spears Kieth And Pins Him... Rendering This Match The Quickest Kieth Has Ever Lost)

Ruby Rose

Def. Spiderman

In An "I'm Sorry" Match

Kirumi Tokisaki

Vs Cervantes

In A Burried Alive Match

Ended In A No Contest

(NOTE: Both Kirumi And Cervantes Were Burried Alive)

Roman Reigns

Def. Fahkumram

Seiken Desnsetsu (Hawkeye And Duran)

Def. Les Miserables (Tyreen Calypso And Yuta Asahina) (C)

For The NJKW Tag Team Championship

The Cross Johnson Couple (Chowder And Draculaura), K&K (Kirby And Kratos) And The BCL Legends (Spongebob And Charlotte) Def Rugal Bernstien, DashieXP, Donkey Kong, Sephiroth, Baraka And Zerozuchi

(NOTE: Spongebob And Charlotte Filled In For Team Chocobo Studios As Lucy And Aqua Were At The Tokyo Mall Checking Out Pokemon Merchandise)

The League Of Misunderstood Maniacs (The Joker, Havik, Hsu Hao And Mileena) Def. Davidian (Kenshiro, Alucard, Vegeta And Silent Chujo) (C)

For The NJKW 4V4 Championship

Bugs Bunny

Def. Mayhem

\- If Mayhem Wins, Lola Bunny Joins The Unholy Alliance -

\- If Bugs Wins, Mayhem Will Be Forced To Leave NJKW -

(NOTE: After The Match Bugs Continued To Attack Mayhem Until Mayhem Is No Longer Able To Wrestle)

Judas Mesias (Hardcore Champion)

Def. Lucas Lee (Outworld Champion)

In A Last Rites Championship Unification Match For The

Hardcore And Outworld Championships

(NOTE: This Was The Last Appearance Of The NJKW Hardcore Championship And It's 24/7 Rule)

Nina Cortex

Def. Jack Skellington (C)

For The NJKW Die Hard Championship

(MXC Danganronpa Cash In)

Jack Skellington (C)

Def. Emily The Corpse Bride

For The NJKW Die Hard Championship

\- KICKSTART SHOW -

Juri Han Wins The Chuck Norris And Segata

Sanshiro Invitational Battle Royal

\- THE JUMP IN -

Geras Def. Steven Chapman, Axel

And Alastor The Radio Demon

In A Fatal 4 Way For The Final Spot In

The Money In The Bank Ladder Match


	8. NJKW Summer Showdown 2021

Fictional Date: August 25th 2021

Mega Parc - Quebec City, Quebec, Canada

THEME SONG:

"Turn Up The Radio" By Jupiter One

OFFICIAL RESULTS

(C) - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Rantaro Amami (C)

Def. Siegfried Schauffen

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

Riku Enoshima And Tira Braddin

Def. Rugal Bernstien And DashieXP

By Knock Out

(NOTE: Junko Declared This Match Shortly After Rugal And Dashie's Interference)

Riku Enoshima

Vs Tira Braddin

Ended In A No Contest

(NOTE: Rugal And Dashie Interfered In The Match)

Kojin Shinigami (C)

Def. D'Vorrah Jones

For The NJKW Championship

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Kojin Hit D'Vorrah With A New Finisher... A Trouble In Paradise Spinkick Called "Bring The YEET")

St. Maximus Ariels (C)

Def. AJ Styles

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

(NOTE: As A.J. Was About To Hit The Phenominal Forearm, Ariels Caught Styles With A Cradleshock RKO)

Tifa Lockheart (C)

Def. Adam Taurus

For The NJKW Xenoversal Championship

Kaede Akamatsu Def. Chowder

And Geras In A Triple Threat Iron Match For The

Slammy Award For Best NJKW Champion

(NOTE: Chowder Was Injured After The Match, But As Krillin And Millhouse Are About To Attack Chowder, Kaede And Geras Shockingly Chokeslam Krillin And Milhouse, Only For Mr. Popo To Appear Behind Kaede, As Mr. Popo Was About To Unleash The Black Water Mist, Geras Uses His Power To Stop Popo In Place Only For A Returning Serenity Wheeler And Cure Dream To Assault Mr. Popo, Causing Kaede To Join The Attack On Popo, Reuniting All Three Innocence Members As Serenity, Cure Dream And Kaede Remain Face)

Seiken Desnsetsu (Hawkeye And Duran) (C)

Def. Les Miserables (Tyreen Calypso And Yuta Asahina)

In A Last Team Standing Match For

The NJKW Tag Team Championship

Chris Jericho

Def. Aran Ryan (C)

For The NJKW National Hymns Championship

Rachel Johnson (C)

Def. Kevin Owens

For The NJKW Head Of Household Championship

The Gypsy Monsters (Tyson Fury And Brawn Strowman) (C)

Vs Kiddie Party (Club Kid And Disco Kid)

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

Ends In A No Contest

(NOTE: The King's Court (King Corbin, Dolph Ziggler, Bobby Roode, Sami Zayn, Shinsuke Nakamura And Antonio Cesaro) Attack Both Teams


	9. NJKW Final Destination 2021

Fictional Date: September 13th 2021

Nickeldeon Studios Arena - Orlando, FL

THEME SONG:

"Leaves Of Yesteryear" By Green Carnation

OFFICIAL RESULTS

(C) - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Rantaro Amami (C)

Def. Asuka Kazama

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

(NOTE: After The Match, Spongebob Attacks Rantaro)

The Timebreaker's Coven (Towa Xiang Lao And Mira Cunningham) Def. The Venoms (Galena Icarus And Kane Mjolnir)

In A Final Destination Tag Team Deathmatch

Spongebob Squarepants

Def. Bayley

In A Blood Sweat And Tears Match For A

NJKW Title Match At Treehouse Of Horror

Kojin Shinigami (C)

Def. Perfect Cell

For The NJKW Championship

Ressurectos (Zasalamel And Geras)

Def. Anime Alpha (Princess Ayeka And General Esdeath)

In A Blood Sweat And Tears Tag Team Match For A

Tag Team Title Match At Treehouse Of Horror

Tifa Lockheart (C)

Def. Randy Orton

For The NJKW Xenoversal Championship

Rera

Def. Sora Perse

In A Chibi-X Blood Sweat And Tears Match For A

Chibi-X Title Match At Treehouse Of Horror

St. Maximus Ariels (C) Def. Emily the Corpse Bride,

Darth Vader, and Yokai

In A Fatal Four Way For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

Rera

Def. Monokuma

In A Chibi-X Blood Sweat And Tears Semi-Final Match

Draculaura

Def. King Corbin

Bayley

Def. Incineroar

In A Blood Sweat And Tears Semi-Final Match

Anime Alpha (Princess Ayeka And General Esdeath)

Def. Night Raid (Lubbock And Wave)

In A Blood Sweat And Tears Tag Team Semi-Final Match

Rachel Johnson (C)

Def. Frieza

For The NJKW Head Of Household Championship

Ruby Rose

Def. Spiderman

In A Burried Alive Match

Sora Perse

Def. D.W. Read

In A Chibi-X Blood Sweat And Tears Semi-Final Match

Ressurectos (Zasalamel And Geras)

Def. Gunpoint (Abhijahti "Meuk" Jusakul And Elliot Salem)

In A Blood Sweat And Tears Tag Team Semi-Final Match

The Gypsy Monsters (Tyson Fury And Brawn Strowman) (C)

Def. The King's Court (Bobby Roode And Dolph Ziggler)

For The Standupland Tag Team Championship

By Knock Out

Spongebob

Def. Zangief

In A Blood Sweat And Tears Semi-Final Match


	10. NJKW Treehouse Of Horror XXXII

Fictional Date: October 21st 2021

Springfield Square Garden - Springfield

THEME SONG:

"Trial By Fire" By Saul

OFFICIAL RESULTS

(C) - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Rantaro Amami Def. Spongebob Squarepants

And Marcus Kane

In A Triple Threat Match

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

Kojin Shinigami (C)

Def. Mileena

For The NJKW Championship

(NOTE: This Match Lasted For 2 Whole Hours, Full Of Nothing But Hard Hitting Finishers Out Of Nowhere And Close Last Second Kickouts, After The Match Kojin Shakes Mileena's Hand In Respect, Making This Match The Best Match Of 2021 So Far)

"Mr. Treehouse Of Horror" Brandon Whittaker

Def. Yoko Littner

In A Treehouse Of Horror Rules Deathmatch

Team Supergirl (Supergirl, Draculaura, Roman Reigns And Toodee) Team Kieth (Kieth Olbermann, Rugal Bernstien, DashieXP And King Corbin)

In A Lethal Lockdown Match

Spike Spiegel

Def. Lester Barkley

In A Trip To Oblivion Match

Cody Rhodes

Def. St. Maximus Ariels (C)

In A Best 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship (2 - 1)

Rera

Def. Coco Bandicoot (C)

For The NJKW Chibi X Championship

Josie Rizal (C)

Def. Patrick Star

(NOTE: After The Match, Josie Turns Heel And Beats The Ever Living Hell Out Of Patrick, And After The Chaos, Josie Has Joined Team Bayley-In-Chains (Bayley And Sasha Banks) As All Three Girls Jump Patrick)

The Gypsy Monsters (Brawn Strowman And Tyson Fury) (C)

Def. Ressurectos (Zasalamel And Geras)

For The Standupland Tag Team Championship

Rachel Johnson (C)

Def. K1-B0

For The NJKW Head Of Household

\- NJKW KICKSTART SHOW -

Northeast Power Trip (Tommy Salami and Pete Corvus)

Def. My Little Pony (Rainbow Dash And Pinkie Pie)

By Knock Out

(NOTE: At The Start Of The Match, Pete Corvus Landed A Big Boot Onto Pinkie Pie, Knocking Rainbow Dash Through The Malaysan Announce Table Causing Both Tommy And Pete To Jump Pinkie Pie, And After The Match, Pinkie Pie Is Injured Due To A Broken Collarbone)

\- THE JUMP IN -

Homer Simpson And Jerry "The King" Lawler

Def. The JOB Squad (Sheen Estevez And Pepsiman)

In A Loser Leaves NJKW Match


	11. NJKW Meltdown On 34th Street 2021

NJKW Meltdown On 34th Street

Fictional Date: November 25th 2021

Barclays Center - Brooklyn, NY

THEME SONG:

"Can You Hear Me?" By Korn

OFFICIAL RESULTS

(C) - Refers To The Team Captian For The Match

Spongebob Squarepants

Def. Team Kary (Kary, Rainbow Dash, Yoko Littner, Brock Lesnar, Lester Barkley, Night Raid (Tatsumi, Lubbock And Wave), SPIRAL (Spike Spiegel, Vash the Stampede, The Prodigies (Sho Minamimoto And Davis Motomiya) And Black Star) And Timmy Turner)

In A Gauntlet Match

(NOTE 1: If Spongebob Wins, His Suspension Is Immediately Lifted And Kary Is Fired From NJKW, But If Kary's Team Wins, Spongebob Is Erased From Existence)

(NOTE 2: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Kary Locks In A Sharpshooter Hold And Tells The Ref To Ring The Bell Only For The Ref To Refuse And Shove Kary Out Of The Hold, Then Kary Kills The Ref Out Of Anger, But As Kary Is About To Kill Spongebob, She Notices All The Wrestlers From NJKW, BCL And UCWL Come Out And Confront Kary, Then Kary Fights Off Every Single Wrestler Until She Is Caught Off Guard By A Returning Android 21!, Then Android 21 Tells Spongebob To "End It" As Spongebob Hits Kary With The Spongy Edge, But As Spongebob Was About To Go For The Pin, Spongebob Sets Kary In Position And Shockingly Hits The Trouble In Paradise On To Kary As A Tribute To Kofimania, As He Scores The Pinfall, After The Match, The Entire NJKW Roster Celebrates With Spongebob As They Welcome Him Back To NJKW)

(NOTE 3: As The Show Went Of The Air, Kary Was About To Let Out A Rant That Puts Spongebob's To Shame, But As Kary Was About To Say A Word, Kaede Akamatsu Beats The Ever Living Fuck Out Of Kary As Kary Is Put In A Coma For 25 MONTHS!, Afterwards Kaede Akamatsu Declares Herself As The New GM Of NJKW Despair, Freeing The Blood Red Brand From Kary's Reign Of Terror As Kaede Remains Face)

Team NERVE (Kojin Shinigami (C), Juri Han, Mileena, Kaede Akamatsu, CM Punk, Mithra And Thanos) Def. Team DESPAIR (Rantaro Amami, Nu. 13, Sami Zayn, King Corbin, Michiru Mamiya, Bray Wyatt And Fahkumram)

In A Traditional 7 On 7 Meltdown On 34th Street Elimination Tag Match

(SURVIVORS: The Cross Johnson Couple (Chowder And Draculaura) And K&K (Kirby And Kratos) )

The Daughters Of Destruction (Sena Aidan And Yubel)

Def. Ed Edd 'N' Eddy (Ed, Double D And Mr. Eddy)

Team ACW Impulse (Sasuke Uchiha (C), Asuka Kazama, Eren Jaeger, Gang Orca And Izuku Midoriya) Def. Team ACW Excel (Haru Glory (C), Cloud Strife, Joe Higashi, Rowdy Reiko And Lucas), Team ACL Prime (Jin Kazama (C), Noctis Lucis Caelum, Jotaro Kujo, Gundham Tanaka And Lucio) And Team ACL Millenium (Chie Satonaka (C), Nagito Komoeda, Squall Leonheart, Satsuki Kiriyuin And Paul Phoenix)

In A Traditional 5 On 5 On 5 On 5 Meltdown On 34th Street Elimination Tag Match

(SURVIVORS: Asuka Kazama)

Team DESPAIR (The Cross Johnson Couple (Chowder And Draculaura) (C), The Corpse Wedding (Victor Van Dort And Emily The Corpse Bride), Celebrity Deathmatch (Johnny Gomez And Nick Diamond, K&K (Kirby And Kratos) And K&M (Kaede Minakata And Moriya Minakata) ) Def. Team NERVE (Les Miserables (Yuta Asahina And Tyreen Calypso) (C), Federation Network (Azwel And G), The Envoys (Quan Chi And Vamp), Cell 13 (Jyugo & Rock) And The Natural Predators (Braydon Goldman & Nathan Morgan) (W/ Kieth Olberman, Calypso McMurrin, Warden Hajime And Zaiah Morgan)

In A Traditional 10 On 10 Meltdown On 34th Street Elimination Tag Match

(SURVIVORS: The Cross Johnson Couple (Chowder And Draculaura) And K&K (Kirby And Kratos) )

Team Rera (Rera (C), Isabelle, Ash Blossom, Miles "Tails" Prower And Runaway Anne) Def. Team Coco (Coco Bandicoot (C), Kevin Secondary Inkling Girl, Bowser Jr. And Rocket Racoon

In A Traditional 5 On 5 Meltdown On 34th Street Elimination Tag Match

(SURVIVORS: Rera, Ash Blossom And Miles "Tails" Prower)

\- NJKW KICKSTART SHOW -

Doomslayer

Def. Goldman

\- THE JUMP IN -

Talim Wins The Fresh Start Battle Royal For The First Spot In The NJKW Championship Elimination Chamber Match


	12. NJKW Christmas Royale 2021

NJKW Christmas Royale 2021

Fictional Date: December 25th 2021

MGM Grand Hotel And Casino - Las Vegas, NV

THEME SONG:

"Sickness" By Grey Daze

OFFICIAL RESULTS

(C) - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Brandon Johnson Def. Rantaro Amami (C), Siegfried Schauffen, Asuka Kazama, Marcus Kane, Basara Kurochi And Noel Vermillion

In An Elimination Chamber Match For The

Standupland Heavyweight Championship

(NOTE: Rantaro Decimated All 5 Of His Challengers, But As Rantaro Was About To Tell The Ref That He Is The Winner, The Lights Go Out Only To Turn Back On And Reveal The 7th Participant Who Is None Other Than The Returning BRANDON JOHNSON!)

Rachel Johnson (C) Def. Anti-Venom, Sombra,

Jin Kisaragi, King Corbin And Killer LeRoux

In An Elimination Chamber Match For The

NJKW Head Of Household Championship

Chris Jericho (C)

Def. Bald Bull

For The NJKW National Hymns Championship

(NOTE: Bald Bull Dominated Most Of The Match Until Kanji Tatsumi Distracted Bald Bull As Chris Jericho Hits The Judas Effect Onto Bald Bull To Win)

Destinybound (Ness And Lilith Aensland) Def. Team SD3 (Hawkeye And Duran) (C), The Corpse Wedding (Emily The Corpse Bride And Victor Van Dort), Broadleaf Industries (Zip Vector And Bracken Meadows), The Reactors (Tyrone Magnus And Akasan) And The Broken Syndicate (Broken Pyrrha Nikos And "Mother Nero" Cinder Fall)

In An Elimination Chamber Match For The

NJKW Tag Team Championship

St. Maximus Ariels

Def. Cody Rhodes (C)

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

By Disqualification

(NOTE: A Frustrated Cody Hits Ariels With A Steel Chair To Allow Himself To Get Disqualified)

The Gypsy Monsters (Tyson Fury And Braun Strowman) (C) Def. The Cross Johnson Couple (Chowder And Draculaura), The Grove Street Boondocks (CJ Johnson And Huey Freeman), Les Miserables (Yuta Asahina And Tyreen Calypso), The Timebreakers Coven (Towa Xiang Lao And Mira Cunningham) And K&K (Kirby And Kratos)

In An Elimination Chamber Match For The

Standupland Tag Team Championship

(NOTE: Chowder And Draculaura Attack Les Miserables In A Fit Of Rage Shortly After Chowder And Draculaura Were Eliminated By Yuta And Tyreen, Causing Towa To Capitalize And Eliminate Les Miserables)

Snoop Dogg, Chie Satonaka, Wayne Brady And Deadpool Def. Aoi Asahina, Donkey Kong, Tenko Chabashira And Tyroil Smoochie Wallace

In A Feast Or Fired Match

\- Chie Satonaka Earns An Automatic NJKW Title Shot For The Title Of Their Choosing

\- Snoop Dogg Earns The Ability To Join NJKW Despair Along With Aoi Asahina And Tenko Chabashira

\- Wayne Brady Earns The Right To Reunite Team Whose Line Is It Anyway With Ryan Stiles And Colin Mochrie

\- Deadpool Earns The Pinkslip, Revealing That He Is Fired From NJKW

Sting

Def. Geras

In A Last Rites Match

The Bullet Club (Kenny Omega, AJ Styles And Finn Balor)

Def. Team BayleyInChains (Bayley, Sasha Banks And Jozie Rizal (C))

In A Winter Wargames Match For The NJKW

White Knight Championship

\- NJKW KICKSTART SHOW -

Nina Cortex (C) Def. Jack Skellington, Kano, Handsome Jack, Matthew Patell And Mickie James

In An Elimination Chamber Match For The

NJKW Die Hard Championship

\- THE JUMP IN -

Nikolai Khabibulin And Alucard

Def. Sonic The Hedgehog And Johnny Cage


	13. NJKW Vs 2022

NJKW Vs 2022

Fictional Date: January 17th 2022

Mariah's Edge Casino - Korpicus

THEME SONG:

Dawn Of Reckoning By C.A. Cupid

(BASED OFF OF: Star Gladiator - Bilstien's Theme)

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Rantaro Amami

Def. Brandon Johnson (C)

In A Hell In A Cell Match

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

The Jambastion Mages (Francisca, Flamberge And Zan Partisanne) Def. The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles And Buttercup), The Daughters Of Defiance (Frost, Mei Ling Zhou And Michiru Mamiya), The King's Court (Baron Corbin, Robert Roode And Dolph Ziggler), The Intercontinential Coalition (Sami Zayn, Shinsuke Nakamura And Antonio Cesaro), Regression (Stan Bittleman, Francis Gibson And Garcia Flynn), The Shield (Seth Switchings, Dean Ambrose And Roman Reigns), The Federation Network (Azwell, G And Kieth Olberman), Team Bayley In-Chains (Bayley, Sasha Banks And Josie Rizal), The Rated R Regime (Trish Stratus, Edge And Eva Marie), Batista And The Bombs (Batista, Dr. Eggman And Xiaoyu) And The Axis Powers (Prince Of Persia, Gladiator And Harry Potter)

In The First Ever 3V3 Overdrive Match

For The Unified NJKW 3V3 Championship

Zaiah Morgan

Def. The Angry Video Game Nerd

(NOTE: The Winner Will Face Sena Aidan At The Picnic)

Kojin Shinigami (C)

Def. Master Xehanort

For The NJKW Championship

(NOTE: This Was Kojin's Most Hard Fought Match Yet)

Rachel Johnson (W/Asuka Kazama And Lili Rochefort)

Def. Valentina (W/Booster And Dodo)

For The NJKW Head Of Household Championship

(NOTE 1: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Dodo Distracted Rachel And Helped Valentina Win The Title, But Rachel Demanded That The Match Should Be Restarted, Knowing Rachel Was Screwed Over, Kaede Declared That Rachel Should Not Take Them On Alone As Asuka Kazama And Lili Rochefort Come Out And Thrash Booster And Dodo, Allowing Rachel To Hit Valentina With A Spear Only To Set Valentina Up And Hit The Rachelicious To Retain)

Team Violencebound (Ness And Lilith Aensland) Def. The Corpse Wedding (Emily The Corpse Bride And Victor Vand Dort) And Men in Black (Agent J And Agent K)

In An Extreme Rules Triple Threat Elimination Tag Match For The NJKW Tag Team Championship

(NOTE 1: Before The Match Could Happen... Ness Declared That An Extreme Stipluation Is Added, And As Ness And Lilith Entered... They Debuted Their New Hardcore Gimmick)

(NOTE 2: Through Out The Entire Match, Team Violencebound Dominated... Using Every Foreign Object That They Can Get Their Hands On)

Scorpion

Def. Turles

Les Miserables (Tyreen Calypso And Yuta Asahina)

Def. The Cross Johnson Couple (Chowder And Draculaura)

In A No. 1 Contender's Match For The Standupland Tag Team Championship

(NOTE: Spongebob Squarepants Interfered And Distracted Chowder)

Rera (C)

Def. Coco Bandicoot

For The NJKW Chibi X Championship

\- NJKW KICKSTART SHOW -

Lubbock

Def. Bloodrayne

(NOTE: After The Match, Lubbock Heads To The Announcer's Table To Take Spike Spiegel's Cowboy Hat And Place It On Bloodrayne's Head, Covering Her Face As NJKW Wittnessed The Most Funniest Moment Lubbock Has Made Thus Far

\- THE JUMP IN -

Ryoma Echizen Def. Kid Muscle, Rock Lee, Gaara, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs And Danny Phantom

In A Fresh Start Challenge Match


	14. The 56th NJKW Picnic (Night One)

The 56th NJKW Picnic (Night One)

Fictional Date: Febuary 4th 2022

Times Square Plaza - New York, NY

THEME SONGS:

"Right Now" By Fire From The Gods

"The Man" By The Killers

"Empire State Of Mind" By Jay-Z (NIGHT ONE)

"I Don't Wanna Say I'm Sorry" By Eclipse (NIGHT TWO)

"California Love" By Tupac (NIGHT THREE)

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Spongebob Squarepants

Vs Chowder

In A Last Person Standing Match

Ends In A Double K.O.

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Chowder Spears Spongebob Through The Electric Bilboard Near The Entrance As Both Spongebob And Chowder Are Both In Comas, Giving This Match A Massive Ending To Their Storied Rivalry)

Sena Aidan

Def. Zaiah Morgan

Sylar

Def. Incineroar

For The First Ever NJKW 404 Championship

Ruby Rose

Def. Spike Spiegel

In A Final Despair Murder Match

(NOTE 1: This Was Made By Kyoko Kirigiri And Max Muller Who Has Absolutely Declared The Loser Leaves NJKW Stipulation To Be Overturned)

(NOTE 2: Before The Bell Rang, Ruby In Her Fatally Wounded Condition, Kills Spike By Smahing A Set Of Steel Stairs On Top Of Him, Rendering This Murder Match To Be One Of The Most FASTEST Murder Matches In NJKW History)

(NOTE 3: This Match Was Spike's Last NJKW Appearance For Now)

Spike Spiegel

Def. Ruby Rose

In A Loser Leaves NJKW Last Person Standing Match

(NOTE: After The Match Kyoko Kirigiri And Max Muller Come Out To Overturn The Loser Leaves NJKW Stipulation, Causing Ruby To Stay In NJKW)

Rachel Johnson (C)

Def. Edward Elric

For The NJKW Head Of Household Championship

Petrification Hospital (Senku Ishigami And Taiju Oki) (W/ Yuzuriha Ogawa) Def. The Hollywood Classmates (Portia Gibbons And Gwen Wu)

For The Innagural NJKW 404 Tag Team Championship

Shawn Michaels (C)

Def. Astaroth

For The NJKW Interscholastic Championship

Lilith Aensland

Def. Ness

(NOTE: After The Match, Both Beaten And Bloodied Team Violencebound Members Shake Hands In Respect)


	15. The 56th NJKW Picnic (Night Two)

The 56th NJKW Picnic (Night Two)

Fictional Date: Febuary 5th 2022

Solider Field - Chicago, IL

THEME SONGS:

"Right Now" By Fire From The Gods

"The Man" By The Killers

"Empire State Of Mind" By Jay-Z (NIGHT ONE)

"I Don't Wanna Say I'm Sorry" By Eclipse (NIGHT TWO)

"California Love" By Tupac (NIGHT THREE)

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Brandon Johnson

Def Rantaro Amami (C)

In An Anything Goes Iron Man Match (13 - 12)

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

(NOTE 1: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Amy Rose Attacks Brandon, Only To Attack Rantaro Also As Amy Walks Out, But Brandon Surpising Put His Hand On Rantaro As The Ref Counts Does The Three Count As Brandon Shockingly Saves The Match At The Last Second, But As Rantaro Is About To Punt Brandon's Head Clean Off, Brandon Swiftly Counters Into A Reaper's Raythe And Pins Him)

(NOTE 2: After The Match, Juri Han Comes Out, But As She Is About To Cash In, Juri Hits The Ref With The MITB Case, Only For Juri To Tell Brandon, That She Or Chie Will Cash In Whenever Brandon Turns Heel As Juri Walks Out With Her Briefcase)

(NOTE: This Match Went To Sudden Death Rules As Time Expired With The Score Being 12 - 12)

Reginald Kastle (W/Rio Kastle)

Def. Patrick Star

Juri Han Def. Abobo, Bitch Pudding, Lubbock, Aran Ryan, Marcus Kane, Tricky The Clown And Kaito Momota

In A Money In The Bank Ladder Match

The Gypsy Monsters (Tyson Fury And Braun Strowman)

Def. Les Miserables (Tyreen Calypso And Yuta Asahina)

For The Standupland Tag Team Championship

Scorpion (W/Jack O' Valentine)

Def. Turles

Kenny Omega (C)

Def. Josie Rizal

For The NJKW White Knight Championship

Android 21

Def. Marron

(NOTE 1: Before The Bell Rang Android 18 Would Walk Away From Marron, Only For Android 21 To Sneak Attack Marron)

(NOTE 2: This Was One Of Android 21's Fastest Picnic Victories To Date)


	16. The 56th NJKW Picnic (Night Three)

The 56th NJKW Picnic (Night Three)

Fictional Date: Febuary 6th 2022

Disneyland Sports Stadium - Los Angeles, CA

THEME SONGS:

"Right Now" By Fire From The Gods

"The Man" By The Killers

"Empire State Of Mind" By Jay-Z (NIGHT ONE)

"I Don't Wanna Say I'm Sorry" By Eclipse (NIGHT TWO)

"California Love" By Tupac (NIGHT THREE)

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Kojin Shinigami (C)

Def. Nikolas J. Kiesow

For The NJKW Championship

(NOTE 1: This Was Phase 3 Of The NJKW Championship Series)

(NOTE 2: After The Match, I Shake Kojin's Hand In Respect As Both Me And Kojin Close Out The Picnic With A Salute)

Kojin Shinigami (C)

Def. Vehallen Beo

For The NJKW Championship

(NOTE: This Was Phase 2 Of The NJKW Championship Series)

Kojin Shinigami (C)

Def. Doomsday

For The NJKW Championship

(NOTE: This Was Phase 1 Of The NJKW Championship Series)

Tira Braddin

Def. Hakeem Johnson

(NOTE: After The Match, Braddin And Hakeem Shake Hands As A Show Of Respect)

Miu Iruma

Def. Tifa Lockheart (C)

For The NJKW Xenoversal Championship

St. Maximus Ariels

Def. Cody Rhodes (C)

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

The Jambastion Mages (Francisca, Flamberge And Zan Partisanne) (C) Def. The Bolverk Squad (Xero, Omega And Aksad) And Team YFM (Axl, Benetar And Deejay)

In A Triple Threat Match For

The NJKW 3V3 Championship

Rera (C)

Def. Coco Bandicoot

In A Chibi-X Lumberjack Match

For The NJKW Chibi X Championship


	17. NJKW Straight To Hell 2022

NJKW Straight To Hell 2022

Fictional Date: Febrary 21st 2022

AIYA Center - Inaba, Japan

THEME SONGS:

"In Another Time" By Disturbed

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Amy Rose Def. Brandon Johnson (C),

Spongebob Squarepants And Rantaro Amami

In An Ultimate Jeopardy Match

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

(NOTE 1: Since Rantaro Was Pinned, Amy Rose Claims Leadership Of The Community, Only For Amy To Continue Her Assault On Rantaro Until He Can't Wrestle Any More, As Nu 13 Tries To Attack Amy, Baiken Shows Up And KO's Nu 13, As Amy Destroys The Community For Good)

(NOTE 2: Brandon Retains The Title)

(NOTE 3: Spongebob Keeps His Face)

Mistress Hela

Vs D'Vorrah Jones

Ends In A No Contest

(SPECIAL GUEST REF: Tira Eiserrne Drosell)

(NOTE: Tira Attacked Both Hela And D'Vorrah At The Final Moments Of The Match)

Mithra

Def. Turles

The Cross Johnson Couple (Chowder And Draculaura)

Def. The Gypsy Monsters (Tyson Fury And Braun Strowman), Les Miserables (Tyreen Calypso And Yuta Asahina) And The Timebreaker's Coven (Towa Xiang Lao And Mira Cunningham)

In An Ultimate 4 Way Tag Match For

The Standupland Tag Team Championship

(NOTE 1: At The Start Of The Match, Les Miserables Were Immediately Eliminated, But As Les Miserables Were About To Attack Chowder The Three Remaining Teams Gang Up On Tyreen And Yuta)

(NOTE 2: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Towa And Mira Reallize That They Cant Beat C&D, Instead The Hold The Ladder In Place For C&D To Win The Championship)

(NOTE 3: After The Match, The Lights Go Out, Only For The Word "IBUKI" To Glow In The Dark, But As The Lights Turned Back On A Girl In A White Hooded Bodysuit Is Shown As The New Member Of The CJE Is None Other Than Ibuki Mioda!)

Emerald Sustrai Def. Kenny Omega (C), Josie Rizal,

Patrick Star, Erron Black And The Mikan Tsumuki Experience

For The NJKW White Knight Championship

The Jambastion Mages (Francisca, Flamberge And Zan Partisanne) (C) Def. Batista And The Bombs (Batista, Dr. Eggman And Ling Xiaoyu)

For The NJKW 3V3 Championship

Asuka Kazama

Def. Sasuke Uchiha

(NOTE 1: If Sasuke Wins, NJKW Resubscribes To ACW)

(NOTE 2: Angel Ortiz, Kamikirimusi And Janis Luciani Rushed In To Aid Asuka In Defeating Sasuke, Reuniting L.A.M.B.D.A.)

Juri Han

Def. John Cena

For Juri's MITB Briefcase

The Timebreaker's Coven (Towa Xiang Lao And Mira Cunningham) (C) Def. Yuki's Heroes (Zoran Bosančić And Brendan Fehr)

For The NJKW All Star Championship

Chie Satonaka

Def. Steven Universe

Reimi Sugimoto

Def. The Daughters Of Defiance (Frost, Michiru Mamiya And Mei Ling Zhou)

In A 3 On 1 Handicap Match

The Undertaker

Def. Gorilla Grodd

Rachel Johnson (C)

Def. Jarek

For The NJKW Head Of Household Championship

By Disqualification

(NOTE: Kano, Kabal, Kira And Kobra Attack Rachel, But As The Black Dragon Are About To Inflict More Damage, Asuka Kazama, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade And Cassie Cage Come To Rachel's Rescue And Drive The Black Dragon Away)

Nina Cortex

Def. Jack Skellington

For The NJKW Die Hard Championship

Team Violencebound (Ness And Lilith) (C)

Def. With Light (Dmitri Blinov And Dario Bossi)

For The NJKW Tag Team Championship

(NOTE: After The Match, Dario Attacks Dmitri As Celi

Elliot Salem

Def. Abhijahti Jusakul

\- NJKW KICKSTART SHOW -

R-Truth

Def. Reptile

\- THE JUMP IN -

Lionel Messi

Wins The Road To Hell Battle Royal

For A Death Valley Championship Match At Zero Tolerance


	18. NJKW 404 Uprising

NJKW 404 Uprising

Fictional Date: March 16th 2022

Eau Claire Indoor Sports Arena - Eau Claire, WI

THEME SONGS:

"Disguise" By Motionless In White

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Skarlett

Def. Sylar (C)

For The NJKW 404 Championship

Devon "DJ" Joseph

Vs Answer

Ends In A No Contest

Petrification Hospital (Senku Ishigami And Taiju Oki) (C)

Def. The Hollywood Classmates (Portia Gibbons And Gwen Wu)

In A Steel Cage Match For The NJKW 404 Tag Team Championship

Rellik

Def. Kizarny

Zim (W/ Gir)

Def. Flaky

For The First Ever NJKW Chibi X Championship

Tim Burton Inc. (Jack Skellington, Emily The Corpse Bride And Victor Van Dort) Def. Super Force (Space Ghost, Crimson Chin And Captain Quark)

For The First Ever NJKW 404 3V3 Championship

Darrius

Vs Xzibit

Ends In A Double Count Out


	19. NJKW Zero Tolerance 2022

NJKW Zero Tolerance 2022

Fictional Date: March 27th 2022

Poddleville Sportsplex - Poddleville (Cyberchase)

THEME SONGS:

"Leviathan" By Volbeat

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Brandon Jonson (C)

Def. Amy Rose

In A Double Or Nothing Ladder Match For Both

The Standupland Heavyweight Championship And Brandon's Reaper Necklace

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match Amy Sets Brandon Up For A Powerbomb Off The Ladder Through The Announce Table, But As Baiken Is Setting Up The Annonce Table For Amy To Put Brandon Through, Android 21 Superkicks Baiken And Ties Baiken Up Onto The Announce Table, Causing Brandon To Counter Into A Suplex Off The Ladder Onto Ringside Putting Amy Through The Table Where Baiken Was Tied Up, Only For Brandon In His Most Beaten, Broken And Critical Condition To Climb The Ladder And Miraculously Grab The SHC Title And The Box Containing His Necklace)

Jax Briggs

Def. Leon Kuwata

Rachel Johnson (C)

Vs Kabal

For The NJKW Head Of Household Championship

Ends In A Double Count Out

(NOTE: After The Match, The Special Forces And Black Dragon Get Into A Brawl)

Lionel Messi

Def. Jiren (C)

For The NJKW Death Valley Championship

(NOTE: After The Match Jiren And Messi Shake Hands In Respect)

The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y)

Def. Team Violencebound (Ness And Lilith) (C)

In A Three Stages Of Hell Tag Team Match

For The NJKW Tag Team Championship

(STAGE 1: Tables Match - Y Twins)

(STAGE 2: Ultraviolent Light Tube Match - Violencebound)

(STAGE 3: Last Team Standing Match - Y Twins)

Impurity (Kahn Makyr And Cetrion)

Def. The Cross Johnson Couple (Chowder And Draculaura) (C)

In A Loser Leaves NJKW Final Despair Tag Team Deathmatch For The Standupland Tag Team Championship

(NOTE 1: At The Final Moments Of The Match Impurity Tried Everything To Take Chowder Out But Chowder's Unfair Abilities Overwhelm Impurity, Until Cetrion Finally Capitalized By Delivering A Super Kick To Chowder's Nose, While Chowder Is In Pain, Draculaura Tries To Attack Cetrion, But Khan Makyr Hits The Deag's Cross (Celtic Cross Powerbomb) Onto Draculara As Cetrion Wraps Chowder's Wrists And Ankles In And Unbreakable Chain, Causing Cetrion To Fly To The Top Of The Titantron, As Cetrion Is About To Jump, Draculara Overpowers Khan Makyr, Only For Cetrion To Hit The Leap Of Virtue (Swanton Bomb) Off The Titantron Onto Chowder, Causing Chowder No Longer Continue As Draculaura Falls To Her Knees And Starts Crying Due To Losing The Titles)

(NOTE 2: After The Match, Chowder Died From Heart Failure)

(NOTE 3: This Was Chowder And Draculaura's Last Match In NJKW)

Dario Bossi

Def. Dmitri Blinov

For Celia Fortner's Managerial Services

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Celia Turned Heel And Assaulted Dmitri, And After The Match Celia Seductively Walked Toward Dario And Kissed Him, Causing Dario To Turn Heel Too)

Emerald Sustrai (C)

Vs Max Muller

For The NJKW White Knight Championship

Ended In A No Contest

(NOTE: Both Emerald And Max Used Up All Their Strength As They Are Both Fatigued)

The Jambastion Mages (Francisca, Flamberge And Zan Partisanne) (C) Def. Saturday Night Virtua Street Fighters (El Stingray, El Fuerte And El Blaze)

For The NJKW 3V3 Championship

Sanford And Son (Fred Sanford And Lamont Sanford)

Def. The Matrix (Neo Anderson And Morpheus)

(NOTE: The Winning Team Will Face The East Coast Connection (Walter Scott And Jamal Bedlam) At Sharkade For The Vacant All Star Tag Team Championship)

\- NJKW KICKSTART SHOW -

Nightwolf

Def. Vanitas

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Vanitas Was Violently Attacking Nightwolf While Knocking Out Each Ref In His Way, But As Vanitas Is About To Murder Nightwolf, Nightwolf Shockingly Spears Vanitas In Mid Air)

\- THE JUMP IN -

Sol Badguy And Bloom (Winx Club)

Def. Bryan Fury And The Kat (WWE)


	20. NJKW Sharkade 2022

NJKW Sharkade 2022

Fictional Date: April 18th 2022

Oyster Stadium - Bikini Bottom

THEME SONGS:

"Just Another Day" By Shining Black

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Juri Han (C)

Def. Amy Rose

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

St. Maximus Ariels (C)

Def. Randy Orton

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

Rachel Johnson (C)

Vs The Black Dragon Clan (Kobra And Kira)

For The NJKW Head Of Household Championship

Ends In A Double Count Out

Kojin Shinigami (C)

Def. Bryan Fury

For The NJKW Championship

Chie Satonaka

Def. Miu Iruma (C)

For The NJKW Xenoversal Championship

Impurity (Khan Makyr And Cetrion) (C)

Def. Stridergoat (Strider Hiryu And Goat)

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

By Disqualification

(NOTE: As Cetrion Kicked Out Of The Whiplash (Dudley Death Drop) Both Stridergoat Members Attack Impurity Out Of Frustration With Steel Chairs)

Max Muller

Def. Emerald Sustrai (C)

In A Best Of Seven PPV Series Match

For The NJKW White Knight Championship

(Max Muller Leads 1 - 0)

The Outworld Empire (Shao Khan, Sindel And Kitana)

Def. Night Raid (Tatsumi, Lubbock And Wave)

In A No 1. Contender's 3V3 Match For A NJKW 3v3 Title Match At NJKW Eternal

The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y) (C)

Def. Team Violencebound (Ness And Lilith)

In A Burning Bloody Splinters Match

For The NJKW Tag Team Championship

(NOTE: In The Final Moments Of The Match, Ness Is About To Powerbomb Ms. Y As Both Teams Are Busted Open, Only For Max Thunder To Return To NJKW And Hit Ness With A Spear, Causing Mr. Y And Ms. Y To Hit The Father's Execution (Celtic Cross Into RKO) Onto Lilith, Putting Her Through The Table)

Dante (Sega Soccer Slam)

Def. Nina Cortex (C)

For The NJKW Die Hard Championship

By Count Out

(NOTE 1: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Nina Walked Out Of The Arena In Frustration)

(NOTE 2: Since The Match Ended In A Count Out, Nina Cortex Retains The NJKW Die-Hard Championship)

Kim Wu

Def. Wonder Woman

In The A Championship Tournament Final

For The First Ever NJKW Heritage Championship

\- KICKSTART SHOW -

Dolph Ziggler

Def. Schnitzel

(NOTE: King's Court Members Shinsuke Nakamura And King Corbin Distracted Schnitzel At The Final Moments Of The Match)

\- THE JUMP IN -

Sandy Cheeks

Def. Belladona (Trials Of Mana)

In A Country Whipping Match


	21. NJKW Eternal 2022

NJKW Eternal 2022

Fictional Date: May 24th 2022

Tri-Wizard Indoor Arena - Hogwarts

THEME SONGS:

"Gods Of Violence" By Kreator

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Juri Han (C)

Def. Rantaro Amami

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

(NOTE: After The Match, Jin Kazama Comes Out As Jin And Juri Have A Staredown, Only For Jin To Nod, Making Jin Next In Line For The SHC Title)

Makoto Nanaya

Def. Shang Tsung (C)

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

(NOTE 1: After The Match, Makoto Does A Lambeau Leap Into The Hogwarts Crowd As The Students Of Hogwarts Cheer For Their New Eliteweight Champion)

(NOTE 2: This Was Makoto's MXC Danganronpa MITB Cash-In)

Shang Tsung

Def. St. Maximus Ariels (C)

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

(NOTE: After The Match Shang Tsung Is About To Steal Ariels' Soul, Only To Be Ambushed By Makoto Nanaya!)

The Jambastion Mages (Francisca, Flamberge And Zan Partisanne) (C) Def. The Outworld Empire (Shao Khan, Sindel And Kitana)

For The NJKW 3V3 Championship

Kayin Amoh

Def. Kojin Shinigami (C)

For The NJKW Championship

(NOTE 1: After The Match, Kayin Somehow Turns Face And Apologized To Kojin For His Attacks From Earlier, Then Kayin Tells Kojin That He Doesn't Need To Be Overprotective Of His Harem, Only For Kojin To Take Kayin's Advice And Shake Kayin's Hand In Respect)

Chie Satonaka (C)

Def. Sheeva

For The NJKW Xenoversal Championship

By Submission

(NOTE: Sheeva Dominated The Entire Match, But At The Final Moments Of The Match, Chie Ambushed Sheeva And Caught Sheeva Off Guard With A Sleeper Hold Out Of Nowhere!... But As Sheeva Tried To Pull Chie Off, Chie Tightened Her Grip, Causing Sheeva To Faint From The Hold)

Erron Black

Def. Rachel Johnson (C)

For The NJKW Head Of Household Championship

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match, The Black Dragon Clan Interfered, But As Rachel Fought Off All Members, Erron Black Took Adantage And Hit The Six Shooter (Big Boot) Onto Rachel And Claimed The Pinfall)

Innocence (Kaede Akamatsu, Serenity Wheeler And Cure Dream) Def. Bolverk Squad (Xero, Omega And Aksad)

In A Lethal Lockdown Match

Emerald Sustrai (C)

Def. Max Muller

In A Best Of Seven PPV Series Match

For The NJKW White Knight Championship

(Series Tied 1 - 1)

Lionel Messi (C)

Def. Jiren

For The NJKW Death Valley Championship

The East Coast Connection (Walter Scott And Jamal Bedlam) Def. Sanford And Son (Fred Sanford And Lamont Sanford)

For The Vacant All Star Tag Team Championship

(NOTE: Near The End Of The Match... Agent Smith Came Out And Taunted Sanford And Son, Causing Jamal Bedlam To Take Advantage Of The Distraction And Pin Lamont Sanford For The Win)

Nina Cortex (C)

Def. Dante (SEGA Soccer Slam)

In A Steel Cage Match

For The NJKW Die-Hard Championship

\- KICKSTART SHOW -

Android 14

Def. Adam Taurus

\- THE JUMP IN -

Goanimate Boris

Def. Turles

By Disqualification

(NOTE: Turles Attacked Boris At The Final Moments Of The Match With A Steel Chair, After The Match Turles Continued His Assault On Boris In A Fit Of Rage)


	22. NJKW Bariaphose 2022

NJKW Bariaphose 2022

Fictional Date: June 17th 2022

Super World Indoor Sports Center - Conton City (DBZ)

THEME SONGS:

"The Resistance" By Skillet

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Kaede Akamatsu

Def. Kary

Brandon Johnson

Def. Rantaro Amami

In An "I Quit" Match

Juri Han (C)

Def. Jin Kazama

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

The Special Forces (Rachel Johnson, Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda And Kung Jin)

Def. The Black Dragon (Kano, Kabal, Jarek Kobra And Kira)

In A Lethal Lockdown Match

Impurity (Khan Makyr And Cetrion) (C)

Def. Stridergoat (Strider Hiryu And Goat)

For The Standupland Tag Team Championship

Nina Cortex (C) Def. Dante (SEGA Soccer Slam), Jack Skellington, Hunter The Cheetah And Gohan

In A 5 Way Last Person Standing Match For The NJKW Die-Hard Championship

Erron Black (C)

Def. Yubel

For The NJKW Head Of Household Championship

The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y) (C)

Def. Battle Arena Toshinden (Ellis And Gaia)

For The NJKW Tag Team Championship

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match Gaia Accidentally Speared The Ref, But Ellis Countered Into A Gateway Of Destiny (Hell's Gate) As It Is Locked In Onto Ms. Y, But As Ms. Y Tapped, The Ref Is Still Knocked Out, But As Gaia Is About To Get The Ref Up, Mr. Y Hits Gaia With A Low Blow, But As The Subsitue Ref Ran To The Ring, Ms. Y Powerbombs Ellis Out Of The Gateway Of Destiny Hold, Causing The Ref To Count Ms. Y's Pinfall Onto Ellis)

The Marge Man And Krump Woman Show (Marge Simpson And Megaman X)

Def. The Federation Network (Kieth Olbermann, Azwell And G)

In A 2 On 3 Handicap Match

Emerald Sustrai (C)

Def. Max Muller

In A Best Of Seven PPV Series Match

For The NJKW White Knight Championship

(Emerald Leads 2 - 1)

\- KICKSTART SHOW -

Kim Wu (C)

Def. Thor

For The Heritage Championship

\- THE JUMP IN -

Lightning (Total Drama Island)

Def. The Shed (Ed, Double D And Mister Eddy)

In A 3 On 1 Handicap Match


	23. NJKW Vs Melly-Fed: Thanos Denied

NJKW Vs Melly-Fed: Thanos Denied

Fictional Date: July 4th 2022

Avengers Indoor Arena - New Metro City

THEME SONGS:

"The Kill" By 30 Seconds To Mars

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Nikolas J. Kiesow (NJKW)

Def. The Great Mellotron (Melly-Fed)

(NOTE: After The Match, I Shake Hands With Melly,

As I Thank Her For A Good Match)

Sareena (Melly-Fed)

Def. Juri Han (NJKW)

(NOTE: Perfect Cell, Leon Kuwata And Necalli Attack Sareena And Juri Han After Sareena And Juri Shook Hands)

Kaede Akamatsu (NJKW)

Def. Stephanie McMahon (Melly-Fed)

Asuka Kazama (Melly-Fed)

Def. Kayin Amoh (NJKW)

Team Melly-Fed (Kamikirimusi, Brandon Whittaker, Aoko Aozaki, Jolyne Kujo And Ahmed Johnson) Def. Team NJKW (Brandon Johnson, Ramlethal Valentine, Junko Enoshima, Chris Jericho And Geras)

Erron Black (NJKW)

Def. Chazz Warrington (Melly-Fed)

The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y) (NJKW)

Def. Crack Magic (Busta Rhymes And Fat Joe) (Melly-Fed)


	24. NJkW Imperial Autism 2022

NJKW Imperial Autism: The Greatest Event In The World

Fictional Date: July 16th 2022

Aladdin Honor Stadium - Agrabah

THEME SONGS:

"The Greatest Show" By Panic! At The Disco

OFFICIAL RESULTS

(C) - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

[C] - Refers To The Team Captain

Sena Aidan

Def. Brandon Johnson

(NOTE 1: After The Match Sena Shakes Brandon's Hand In Respect)

(NOTE 2: This Was The First Imperial Autism Event Where Each Match Lasted Two Or Three Hours, Leaving The People Of Agrabah Satisfied With Such An Epic PPV)

Kayin Amoh (C)

Def. Estel Aguirre

For The NJKW Championship

Makoto Nanaya (C)

Def. St. Maximus Ariels

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

Chie Satonaka (C)

Def. Nekomaru Nidai

For The NJKW Xenoversal Championship

The Jambastion Mages (Francisca, Flamberge And Zan Partisanne) (C) Def. Project LAMBDA (Kaede Akamatsu, Asuka Kazama And Yang Xiao Long)

For The NJKW 3V3 Championship

The Basterd Brothers (KZX And Phantom Savage)

Def. Impurity (Khan Makyr And Cetrion) (C)

For The Standupland Tag Team Championship

Team Dangerfield (Mithra, Toodee [C], Takeda And Roman Reigns) Def. Team Kinison (Kieth Olbermann [C], Baron Corbin, Kano And Bray Wyatt)

In An Imperial Autism 4V4 Tag Team Match

Emerald Sustrai (C)

Def. Max Muller

In A Best Of Seven PPV Series Match

For The NJKW White Knight Championship

(Emerald Leads 3 - 1)

\- KICKSTART SHOW -

Kim Wu (C)

Def. Brian Urlacher

For The NJKW Heritage Championship

\- THE JUMP IN -

Iroha

Def. Glenn Quagmire


	25. NJKW 404 Uprising: Edenia

NJKW 404 Uprising: Edenia

Fictional Date: August 24th 2022

King Jerrod Memorial Arena - Edenia

THEME SONGS:

"Bumrush" By Bodycount

OFFICIAL RESULTS

(C) - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Skarlet (C)

Def. Incineroar

For The NJKW 404 Championship

The Hollywood Classmates (Portia Gibbons And Gwen Wu)

Def. Petrification Hosptal (Senku Ishigami And Taiju Oki)

For The NJKW 404 Tag Team Championship

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Taiju Unexpectedly Hit The Titan's Knee (Flying Knee Strike) Onto The Ref On Accident, Causing Portia To Captiallize With The Low Blow, But As Yuzuriha Is About To Stop Portia, Portia's Mom, Mary-Francis Comes In And Attacks Yuzuriha, Only To Assist Her Daughter And Do A Fast Count, As Portia Pinned Taiju)

Rolf (Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy)

Def. Sylar

In A Loser Leaves NJKW Match

Tim Burton Inc. (Jack Skellington, Victor Van Dort And Emily The Corpse Bride) (C)

Vs Team Fortress 2 (Heavy, Pyro, and Sniper)

For The NJKW 404 3V3 Championship

Ends In A No Contest

(NOTE: Both Teams Used Up All Their Energy)

Kizarny

Def. Rellik

In A Monster's Ball Match

Monkey (Prometheus And Bob)

Def. Invader Zim (W/Gir) (C)

For The NJKW 404 Chibi X Championship

By Submission (Coquina Clutch)

Darrius

Vs Xzibit

Ended In A Double Count Out


	26. SGC: Destiny

NJKW's SGC: Destiny

Fictional Date: August 25th 2022

King Jerrod Memorial Arena - Edenia

THEME SONGS:

"Clayman" By In Flames

OFFICIAL RESULTS

(C) - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Juri Han (C) Def. Necalli, Perfect Cell And Leon Kuwata

In An Ultimate 4 Way Match For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

Kayin Amoh (C) (W/ Naru Amoh)

Def. Bobby Lashley (W/ MVP)

For The NJKW Championship

Makoto Nanaya (C)

Def. Nathan Explosion

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

(NOTE: As The Match Begins, Makoto Immediatley Hit Nathan Explosion With The Azure Edge And Gets The Pinfall, Making This One Of SGC's Fast Matches Yet)

The BCL Legends (Spongebob And Charlotte)

Def. The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y) (C)

For The Standupland Tag Team Championship

(NOTE 1: At The Final Moments Of The Match. Spongebob would hit all the finishers that the CJE Had and still has, Jericho's Judas Effect, Victor's Power of the Punch, Emily's Kiss of Death, Clawdeen's Wolf's Howl, Patrick's Starfish Smash, Kenny Omega's One Winged Angel, and capping off with his Spongy Edge, but deciding to OFFICIALLY End it with Chowder's Chow Down.)

(NOTE 2: After The Match, The Y Twins Begin To Turn Face As Both Mr. Y And Ms. Y Slowly Walk To The Entrance As They Hear The Crowd Chant Their Team Name)

Claudio Serafino

Def. Kung Lao

Max Muller

Def. Emerald Sustrai (C)

In A Best Of 7 PPV Match For

The NJKW White Knight Championship

(Emerald Leads 3 - 2)

Clawdeen Wolf

Def. Erron Black (C)

For The NJKW Head Of Household

By Disqualification

(NOTE: Erron Black Would Smuggly Hit Clawdeen With A Chair, Only To Hit The Ref With A Chair Too, But As Erron Would Continue To Beat Clawdeen Down With The Chair, Clawdeen Would Counter With A Wolf's Bite (TKO Spinebuster) Out Of Nowhere, In Which Injured Erron's Lower Spinal Column, And During Commercial Break, Erron Is Carried Out On A Stretcher)

Les Miserables (Yuta Asahina and Tyreen Calypso) Def. The Basterd Brothers (KZX And Phantom Savage), Grove Street Boondocks (Carl "CJ" Johnson and Huey Freeman), Team SD3 (Hawkeye and Duran), Team Devil May Cry (Dante and Vergil), and The Reactors (Tyrone Magnus and Akasan)

In A Tag Team Six Pack Challenge

For The NJKW Tag Team Championship

Iroha

Def. Quagmire

\- KICKSTART SHOW -

Kaito Momota Def. CM Punk, Ms. Fortune, Dio Brando, Leo Kliesen And Aerith Gainsborough

In A Ladder Match For The First Spot In The NJKW Tournament

\- THE JUMP IN -

Kofi Kingston

Def. Brock Lesnar


	27. NJKW Mortal Kombat 2022

NJKW Mortal Kombat 2022

Fictional Date: September 28th 2022

Wrigley Field - Chicago, IL

THEME SONG:

"Something Of My Own" By Static X

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Ms. Nadia Fortune

Def. Geralt Of Rivia

In A NJKW Tournament Match For A Title Opportunity At Treehouse Of Horror

Lester Barkley

Def. Joe Higashi

For A Match Against Brandon Whittaker At Treehouse Of Horror

The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y)

Def. Toshinden (Ellis And Gaia)

In A Friendship Games Match For A Tag Team Title Opportunity At Treehouse Of Horror

(NOTE: After The Match, The Y Twins Turn Face And Shake Hands With Toshinden In Respect)

Kayin Amoh (C)

Def. Android 14

For The NJKW Championship

Monkey (Prometheus And Bob)

Def. Suzie Haltmann

In A Chester Bennington Memorial Match For A Chibi X Title Match At Treehouse Of Horror

(NOTE: After The Match, Suzie Tries To Attack Monkey, Only To Be Caught Off Guard As Monkey Superkicks Suzie)

Chie Satonaka (C)

Vs Baldur (God Of War)

For The NJKW Xenoversal Championship

Ends In A Double Count Out

Akane Owari Def. Makoto Nanaya (C) Def. K1-B0,

Iroha, Adam Taurus And Fahkumram

In A Six Pack Challenge Match For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

(NOTE: After The Match Makoto Nanaya Turns Heel And Attacks Akane Out Of Sheer Rage)

Ares (God Of War)

Def. Nathan Explosion

In A Metalocalypse Open Chalenge Match

Claudio Serafino

Def. Kung Lao Jericho

In A Number One Contender's Match For The NJKW Head Of Household Championship

(SPECIAL REF: Clawdeen Wolf)

Geralt Of Rivia

Def. Shao Khan

In A NJKW Tournament Semifinal Match

Suzie Haltmann

Def. El Tigre

In A Chester Bennington Memorial Semifinal Match

Toshinden (Ellis And Gaia)

Def. Team Bayley In Chains (Bayley And Sasha Banks)

In A Friendship Games Semifinal Match

Noel Vermillion

Def. Randy Orton

In An "I Quit" Match

Rachel Johnson

Def. Killer LeRoux

Ms. Nadia Fortune

Def. Hazel Rainart

In A NJKW Semifinal Match

Monkey (Prometheus And Bob)

Def. Cirno

In A Chester Bennington Memorial Semifinal Match

The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y)

Def. Anime Alpha (Ayeka And Esdeath)

In A Friendship Games Semifinal Match

Max Muller

Def. Emerald Sustrai (C)

In A Best Of 7 PPV Match For

The NJKW White Knight Championship

(Series Tied 3 - 3)

Toshinden (Ellis And Gaia)

Def. Resurrectos (Geras And Zasalamel)

In A Friendship Games Quarterfinal Match

Anime Alpha (Ayeka And Esdeath)

Def. Federation Network (Azwell And G)

In A Friendship Games Quarterfinal Match

Geralt Of Rivia

Def. Tracer

In A NJKW Tournament Quarterfinal Match

Hazel Rainart

Def. T.J. Combo

In A NJKW Tournament Quarterfinal Match

Cirno

Def. Sgt. Byrd

In A Chester Bennington Memorial Quarterfinal Match

El Tigre

Def. Pompeii Pete

In A Chester Bennington Memorial Quarterfinal Match

Chiaki Nanami

Def. Kary

In An Arcade Of Horrors Match

(NOTE: The Match Took Place In An Arcade Designed To Look Like If It Was Haunted)

Shao Khan

Def. AJ Styles

In A NJKW Tournament Quarterfinal Match

Ms. Nadia Fortune

Def. Brock Lesnar

In A NJKW Tournament Quarterfinal Match

Team Bayley In Chains (Bayley And Sasha Banks)

Def. Team Leather Pants (Melvin Ishtar And Ryo Bakura)

In A Friendship Games Quarterfinal Match

The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y)

Def. The King's Court (Shinsuke Nakamura And Antonio Cesaro)

In A Friendship Games Quarterfinal Match

Suzie Haltmann

Def. Charlotte (Trials Of Mana)

In A Chester Bennington Memorial Quarterfinal Match

Monkey (Prometheus And Bob)

Def. Chronoa Maximoff

In A Chester Bennington Memorial Quarterfinal Match


	28. NJKW Treehouse Of Horror XXXIII

NJKW Treehouse Of Horror XXXIII

Fictional Date: October 18th 2022

Springfield Square Garden - Springfield

Challenger's Mountain - Edenia (Cronos Vs I.O.S.)

THEME SONG:

"Never Enough" By Jeffery Nothing

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Kayin Amoh (C)

Def. The Kratos

For The NJKW Championship

Brandon Whittaker

Def. Lester Barkley

Ms. Nadia Fortune

Def. Chie Satonaka (C)

For The NJKW Xenoversal Championship

Team NJKW (Brandon Johnson, Toodee, Android 21, Kary The Infected And Zaiah Morgan) Def. The King's Court (King Corbin, Sami Zayn, Shinsuke Nakamura, Antonio Cesaro And Mojo Rawley)

In A Lethal Lockdown Match

(NOTE: After The Match, Zaiah Morgan Turns Face And Makes Peace With Brandon, Then Brandon Notices Kary's New Glitched Up Form And Thanks Chiaki For "Reincarnating" Kary As He And Kary Hug)

Makoto Nanaya

Def. Akane Owari (C)

In A Bloody Splinters Match

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

Cronos (God Of War)

Def. The Icon Of Sin

In A Challengers Mountain Brawl

Juri Han (C)

Def. Yubel

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

Claudio Serafino

Def. Clawdeen Wolf (C) And Kung Lao Jericho

In A Triple Threat Match For The NJKW Head Of Household Championship

The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y)

Def. Impurity (Cetrion And Khan Makyr) (C)

For The NJKW Tag Team Championship

(NOTE 1: This Match Was Made When Ms. Y Declared That Impurity Will No Longer Make Any More People Go On Slumps AGAIN!)

(NOTE 2: After The Match, The Y Twins Shook Hands With Spongebob And Charlotte)

(NOTE 3: This Was The Y Twins' All Star Tag Title Cash In)

Impurity (Cetrion And Khan Makyr)

Def. The BCL Legends (Spongebob And Charlotte) (C)

For The NJKW Tag Team Championship

Rera (C)

Vs Monkey (Prometheus And Bob)

For The NJKW Chibi X Championship

Ended In A No Contest

(NOTE: Both Rera And Monkey Used Up All Their Energy After Three Whole Hours Of Back And Fourth Action, Afterwards Both Rera And Monkey Were Satisfied With Their Match)

The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y)

Def. The East Coast Connection (Walter Scott And Jamal Bedlam (C)

For The NJKW All Star Tag Team Championship

Coco Bandicoot And Yaya Panda

Def. Mucha Lucha (Rikochet And The Flea) (C)

For The NJKW Chibi X Tag Team Championship

(NOTE: Yaya Panda Filled In For An Injured Crash Bandicoot After Crash Was Attacked By Recently Heel Turned Rebecca Hawkins)


	29. NJKW 404 Uprising: Junkyard Wars

NJKW 404 Uprising: Junkyard Wars

Fictional Date: November 23rd 2022

BMO Bradley Harris Center - Milwaukee, WI

THEME SONG:

"I CAN DX WHAT I WANT" By Scarlxrd

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Team DJ Lance (DJ Lance Rock, Rolf (Ed Edd 'N' Eddy), Flaky And Bitch Pudding) Def. Team Sylar (Sylar, Answer, Kollector And Eustace Bagge)

In A Junkyard Wars Match

Skarlet (C)

Def. Crunch Bandicoot

For The NJKW 404 Championship

Touhouforce (Marin (Legend Of Zelda) And Azura (Fire Emblem))

Def. The Hollywood Classmates (Portia Gibbons And Gwen Wu) (C)

For The NJKW 404 Tag Team Championship

Kizarny

Def. Rellik

In A Steel Cage Match

Xzibit

Def. Darrius

(NOTE: After The Match, Xzibit Is Finally Called Up To The Main Roster)

Gabriel Belmont

Def. Yuya Fungami

Tricky The Clown

Def. The Nijimura Brothers (Okyasu Nijimura And Keicho Nijimura)

In A 2 On 1 Handicap Match)


	30. NJKW Meltdown On 34th Street 2022

NJKW Meltdown On 34th Street: The Final Crusade

Fictional Date: November 24th 2022

Miller Park - Milwaukee, WI

THEME SONG:

"Scattering The Ashes" By Trivium

OFFICIAL RESULTS

(C) - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

[C] - Refers To The Team Captain

Team Liu Kang (Liu Kang [C], Kaede Akamatsu, Ruby Rose, Rachel Johnson, Edward Elric, Terry Bogard And Asuka Kazama) Def. Team Shang Tsung (Shang Tsung [C], Brooklyn Von Brawn, A.J. Styles, Rantaro Amami, Baron Corbin, Kirumi Tokisaki And Cervantes)

In The Final Crusade

(NOTE: Losing Team Captain Will Be Erased From NJKW)

(SURVIVORS: Liu Kang, Kaede Akamatsu And Ruby Rose)

Makoto Nanaya (C)

Def. Rey Mysterio

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

Team NERVE (Kayin Amoh [C], Reimi Sugimoto, Geralt Of Rivia, 2B And Matt Riddle Def. Team DESPAIR (Juri Han [C], Kojin Shinigami, Mileena, Darli Dagger And Estel Aguirre) And Team 404 (Skarlett [C], Crunch Bandicoot, Gabriel Belmont, Rolf (Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy) And Tricky The Clown)

In A Traditional Meltdown On 34th Street Elimination Match

(SURVIVORS: Kayin Amoh)

Ms. Nadia Fortune (C)

Def. Iroha

For The NJKW Xenoversal Championship

Roman Reigns

Def. Nina Cortex (C)

In A Milwaukee Deathmatch For

The NJKW Die-Hard Championship

Team Obama (The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y) [C], Toshinden (Ellis And Gaia), K&K (Kirby And Kratos) And The New Day (Kofi Kingston And Kevin Owens)

Def. Team Trump (Les Miserables (Tyreen Calypso And Yuta Asahina) [C], Impurity (Cetrion And Khan Makyr), Night Raid (Lubbock And Wave) And East Coast Connection (Walter Scott And Jamal Bedlam)

In A In A Traditional Meltdown On 34th Street Elimination Match

(SURVIVORS: Ms. Y, Ellis, Kirby And Kratos)

The Jambastion Mages (Francisca, Flamberge And Zan Partisanne) (C) Def. The Federation Network (Kieth Olbermann, Azwel And G (Street Fighter))

For The NJKW 3V3 Championship

(NOTE: After The Match, Azwell And G Turn Face And Attack Kieth)

Team PRIME (Seto Kaiba, Gundham Tanaka And Jin Kazama) Def. Team EXCEL (Gohan, Reiko Hinomoto And Joe Higashi), Team IMPULSE (Sasuke Uchiha, King J.J. And Samus Aran) And Team MILLENIUM (Satsuki Kiryuin, Korra And Rock Howard)

In A Fatal Four Way 4V4 CAW Supremacy Match

Team Gen - X (Phosphophyllite [C], K1-B0, Fahkumram And Bracken Meadows) Def. Team Millenials (Raymond Sullivan [C], Ares (God Of War), Bloom (Winx Club), And Edge)

In In A Traditional Meltdown On 34th Street Turns Match

Emerald Sustrai (C)

Def. Max Muller

In A Last Person Standing Match

The NJKW White Knight Championship

(Emerald Wins 4 - 3)

\- KICKSTART SHOW -

The Jojo Classroom (Shizuka Joestar, Runaway Anne And Hayato Kawajiri) Def. Tim Burton Inc. (Jack Skellington, Victor Van Dort And Emily The Corpse Bride) (C)

For The NJKW 404 3V3 Championship

\- THE JUMP IN -

Bessie Higgenbottom (W/ Kanji Tatsumi)

Def. Invader Zim

In A Ladder Match For The Vacant NJKW Chibi X Championship

(NOTE: Bessie Filled In For An Injured Betty After Zim Attacked Betty)


	31. NJKW Christmas Royale 2022

NJKW Christmas Royale 2023

Barclays Center - Brooklyn, NY

Fictional Date: December 25th 2022

THEME SONG:

"The Reckoning" By Within Temptation

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Kayin Amoh (C) Def. Rantaro Amami,

Reimi Sugimoto, Iroha, Geralt Of Rivia And 2B

In An Elimination Chamber Match

For The NJKW Championship

Juri Han (C)

Def. The Undertaker

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

Ms. Nadia Fortune (C)

Def. Brock Lesnar

For The NJKW Xenoversal Championship

Rey Mysterio Def. Makoto Nanaya (C),

Akane Owari And Nathan Explosion

In An Ultimate 4 Way Match

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

Mileena, Coco Bandicoot, Tifa Lockheart And Brooklyn Von Brawn Def. Jonesy Fortnite, Ryan Haywood, Apollo (SHADEs Of Manhattan) And Greg Proops

In A Feast Or Fired Match

\- Tifa Lockheart Earns An Automatic NJKW Title Shot For The Title Of Her Choosing

\- Coco Bandicoot Earns The Ability To Call Up A NJKW 404 Superstar As She Chooses Crunch Bandicoot

\- Mileena Earns The Right To Split Kojin's Harem Into Two Factions As She Forms Kojin's Harem Of Violence With Darli Dagger, Estel Aguirre, Yang Xiao Long And Kojin Shinigami

\- Brooklyn Von Brawn Earns The Pinkslip, Revealing That She Is Fired From NJKW, But Before Brooklyn Could Rant A Single Word... The Feast Or Fired Competitors Surround Brooklyn And Assault Her

Claudio Serafino (C)

Def. Kenny Omega

For The NJKW Head Of Household

The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y) (C)

Def. Impurity (Cetrion And Khan Makyr)

For The NJKW Tag Team Championship

Emerald Sustrai (C)

Def. Tusk And Geras

In A Triple Threat Match For The

NJKW White Knight Championship

\- KICKSTART SHOW -

Hermes (God Of War) Wins The Chuck Norris

And Segata Sanshiro Exhibition Battle Royal

\- THE JUMP IN-

R-Truth

Def. Reptile


	32. NJKW Vs 2023

NJKW Vs 2023

Fictional Date: January 15th 2023

St. Mercy House Of Sports - Wood Oak City (Streets Of Rage)

THEME SONG:

"Colussus" By Avatar

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Axel Stone Def. Iroha, Tusk, Geras, Jin Kazama,

St. Maximus Ariels, Kano, Yubel, Rantaro Amami,

Kung Lao, Shawn Michaels And Alexander Anderson

In An Overdrive Match For A Title Shot Of Their Choosing At The Picnic

(NOTE: Since Axel Stone Won... He Will Challenge The NJKW Champion)

Kayin Amoh (C)

Def. Riku Enoshima

For The NJKW Championship

The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y) (C)

Def. Impurity (Khan Makyr And Cetrion)

In A "Loser Gets No More Title Shots" Match

For The NJKW Tag Team Championship

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Ms. Y Accidentally Superkicked The Ref, But As Khan Makyr Is About To Hit Ms. Y With The Wrath Of Sin (Winged Alabama Slam) Chowder Returns And Delivers A Spear To Khan Makyr!... As Mr. Y Hits The Starship Pain Onto Khan Makyr And Gets The Pinfall)

Ms. Nadia Fortune (C)

Def. Bayley

For The NJKW Xenoversal Championship

Negan

Def. Rey Mysterio (C)

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

(NOTE: Josie Rizal Turns Face And Attacks Negan After The Match)

Claudio Serafino (C)

Def. Randy Orton

In An "Eye For An Eye" Match For The

NJKW Head Of Household Championship

(NOTE: After The Match... Edge And Christian Celebrate With Claudio)

Rera (C) And Monkey (Prometheus And Bob)

Def. Mucha Lucha! (Rikochet And The Flea) (C)

In A Winner Take All Chibi X Tag Match

For Both The Chibi-X And Chibi-X Tag Team Championships

\- NJKW KICKSTART SHOW -

R-Truth

Vs Onaga

Ends In A Double Count Out

\- THE JUMP IN -

Gordon Ramsay

Def. King Corbin


	33. NJKW 404 Uprising: Phoenix

NJKW 404 Uprising: Phoenix

Gila River Arena, Glendale, AZ

Fictional Date: February 4th 2023

THEME SONG:

"The Silent Life" By Rivers Of Nihil

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Skarlett (C)

Def. La Justicia

For The NJKW 404 Championship

DJ Lance Rock

Def. Sylar

In A Loser Leaves NJKW Match

Gabriel Belmont

Def. Nagoriyuki

Touhouforce (Marin (Legend Of Zelda) And Azura (Fire Emblem)) (C) Def. The Marzipan City Machine Guns

(Gorgonzola And Chevice)

For The NJKW 404 Tag Team Championship

Cortez

Def. Kollector

The Rock 'N' Roll Circus (Dr. Rockzo, Doink The Clown And Tricky The Clown) Def. The Jojo Classroom The Jojo Classroom (Shizuka Joestar, Runaway Anne And Hayato Kawajiri) (C)

For The NJKW 404 3v3 Championship

Asylum (Kizarny And Relik)

Def. The Hollywood Classmates (Portia Gibbons And Gwen Wu)

For A No. 1 Contender's Match For The NJKW 404 Tag Titles At The 57th Picnic


	34. The 57th NJKW Picnic

The 57th Annual NJKW Picnic

University Of Phoenix, Glendale, AZ

Fictional Date: February 5th 2023

THEME SONGS:

"I Love Me" By Demi Lovato

"Home" By Daughtry

OFFICIAL RESULTS

© - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Tira Braddin

Def. Brandon Johnson

(NOTE: After The Match, "Tira Braddin" Turns Heel By Assaulting Brandon To The Point Until He Cant Wrestle Anymore, But As "Tira" Is About To Kill Brandon, The REAL Tira Braddin Levels The Imposter With A Kick, SO ABSOLUTELY F*CKING MASSIVE!... A Timequake Swarms Through The Existance Of NJKW, Summoning Incarnations Of Various NJKW Superstars... Ending The Picnic On HUGE Note, Starting The Chronoversal Era Of NJKW)

Kayin Amoh (C)

Def. Axel Stone

For The NJKW Championship

(NOTE: The Match Was Back And Fourth Between Kayin And Axel, Causing This Match To Be The Best Picnic Match Yet)

Ruby Rose

Def. Asuka (C)

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

(NOTE 1: This Was Phase Three Of The Picnic Gauntlet)

(NOTE 2: After The Match, Ruby Rose Turns Heel And Hits Asuka With An RKO, But As Kojin And Riku's Harems Attack Ruby, Ruby Singlehandedly Injures All Harem Members, Even Kojin And Riku, Causing Ruby To Earn The Nickname "The Maiden Killer"

Asuka

Def. Juri Han (C)

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

(NOTE: This Was Phase Two Of The Picnic Gauntlet)

Juri Han (C)

Def. D'Vorrah Jones

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

(NOTE: This Was Phase One Of The Picnic Gauntlet)

Sena Aidan

Def. Yoko Littner

Josie Rizal

Def. Negan (C)

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

By Submission

(NOTE 1: At The Start Of The Match, Negan Immediatley Attempted The Sweet Lucile (Sister Abigail) Onto Josie, Only For Josie To Swiftly Counter Into The Rio Del Sol Armbar (Banks Statement), After The Match, Negan Was About To Make A Massive Rant, Only To Have Nothing On His Mind, Causing Negan To Shout... "I F*CKING QUIT!")

(NOTE 2: This Was Negan's Last Match In NJKW)

Igniz

Def. Baldur

Ms. Nadia Fortune (C)

Def. Chronoa Maximoff

For The NJKW Xenoversal Championship

Reginald Kastle

Def. Lester Barkley

In A Falls Count Anywhere Match

The Cross Johnson Couple (Chowder And Draculaura)

Def. Impurity (Khan Makyr And Cetrion)

In A Final Despair Deathmatch

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match Kahn Makyr Summons An Axe To Behead Chowder, But As Khan Makyr Was About To Deal The Killing Blow, Cetrion Turns Face And Superkicks Khan Makyr, Causing Her To Land On The Axe She Summoned, Then Khan Makyr Is About To Declare Armageddon In NJKW, But Before Khan Makyr Can Finish Her Curse Onto C&D, Cetrion Smashes Her Foot Onto Khan Makyr's Skull, Killing Khan Makyr Mid-Sentence)

The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y) (NJKW)

Def. Les Miserables (Tyreen Calypso And Yuta Asahina) (Standupland)

In A Championship Unification Match For The Unified NJKW Tag Team Championship

(NOTE: After The Match. As Yuta Was About To Attack Tyreen, Yuta Hesitated Due To His Memory Of His Sister Aoi And Ran Away, Causing Les Miserables To Turn Face)

Spongbob Squarepants

Def. Claudio Serafino

For The NJKW Head Of Household Championship

Tifa Lockheart Def. Android 17, Sheeva, Maria Brink,

Dr. Phil McGraw, Colby Donaldson (W/ Tina Wesson),

Sarah (Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy) And Ryan Haywood

In A Money In The Bank Ladder Match

\- NJKW KICKSTART SHOW -

The Jambastion Mages (Francisca, Flamberge And Zan Partisanne) (C)

Vs The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles And Buttercup)

For The NJKW 3V3 Championship

Ends In A No Contest

(NOTE: Both Teams Used Up Their Energy... Ending The Kickstart Show With The Greatest 3V3 Title Match NJKW Has Ever Seen)

Schnitzel And Kira Yoshikage

Def. Rugal Bernstien And DashieXP

(NOTE: This Match Was Made As Rugal And Dashie Interfered With The Match Between Schnitzel And Kira Yoshikage)

\- THE JUMP IN -

Gabriel Belmont

Def. Skarlett (C)

For The NJKW 404 Championship

Babylon Strive (Nagoriyuki And Giovanna)

Def. Touhouforce (Marin (Legend Of Zelda) And Azura (Fire Emblem)) (C), Asylum (Kizarny And Rellik) And The Hollywood Classmates (Portia Gibbons And Gwen Wu)

In A Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Ladder Match For The NJKW 404 Tag Team Championship


	35. NJKW Code Vein 2023

NJKW Code Vein (2023)

MGM Grand Casino, Las Vegas, NV

Fictional Date: February 27th 2023

Sponsored By Thy Fries Consumed

THEME SONGS:

"If We Were Ghosts" By Of Mice And Men

OFFICIAL RESULTS

(C) - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Ruby Rose (C)

Def. Asuka

For The Standupland Heavyweight Championship

Kayin Amoh (C)

Def. Axel Stone

In A Best 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match

For The NJKW Championship

Roman Reigns (C) Def. Brandon Johnson,

Lester Barkley And Rantaro Amami

In A Last Person Standing Fatal 4 Way Match

For The NJKW Die-Hard Championship

Mithra (Asura's Wrath)

Def. Ares (God Of War)

(NOTE: This Match Was Made When Ares Was About To Cut A Promo As Mithra Interrupted Him)

Les Miserables (Tyreen Calypso And Yuta Asahina)

Def. Vidgeo Bros. (Randy Orton And Ricardo Milos)

In A NJKW Qualifier Series Match

Byakuya Togami

Vs Basrara Kurochi

Ends In A Double Count Out

New England Regulars (Vonnie Treonday And Packrat James)

Def. The Brotherhood Of Tyrants ("Dashing" Daryl Delaine And General Misckha

In A NJKW Qualifier Series Match

Rain

Def. Sheamus

Claudio Serafino

Vs Clawdeen Wolf

In A No. 1 Contender's Match

For The NJKW Head Of Household Championship

Ends In A No Contest

(Special Guest Ref: Spongebob Squarepants)

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Broken Matt Hardy Comes Out And Attacks Everyone)

RogueRoku (Rogue And Rokurota)

Def. Harry Tipper And Angie Yonaga

In A NJKW Qualifier Series Match

The Reinhardt Family (Cain Reinhardt And Keeley Reinhardt)

Def. The Y Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y) (C)

For The NJKW Tag Team Championship

By Disqualification

(NOTE: The Y Twins Retain The Title)

Crack Magic (Fat Joe And Busta Rhymes)

Def. Yuki's Heroes (Zoran Bosančić And Brendan Fehr)

In A NJKW Qualifier Series Match

\- NJKW KICKSTART SHOW -

Tiger The Dark

Def. Killer LeRoux

By Disqualification

(NOTE: Killer Continued To Attack Tiger The Dark, Despite Being Disqualified, But As He Is About To Injure Tiger, He Grabs An Audience Member's My Little Pony Toy, Only To Injure Tiger The Dark And Rip The Plush Toy To Shreds As A Threat To The Mane Six (Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity And Fluttershy), Beginning His Feud With The Ponies)

\- THE JUMP IN -

The Black Dragon (Kano And Jarek)

Def. The Deviantart Mistresses (Jyubei And Angela Khyrie)


	36. NJKW Impossible To Kill 2023

NJKW Impossible To Kill (2023)

Lylat Centre, Corneria City (Starfox)

Fictional Date: March 13th 2023

Sponsored By Quip Toothbrush

THEME SONGS:

"Sweet Revolver" By Bad Blood

OFFICIAL RESULTS

(C) - Refers To Champion Heading Into The Match

Ruby Rose (C)

Def. Ryback

For The NJKW Championship

Kayin Amoh (C)

Def. Axel Stone

For The NJKW Championship

(NOTE: Kayin Tells Axel He Can Challenge Him One Last Time At NJKW Hope And Vengeance)

Sami Callahan (C)

Def. Toodee

For The NJKW Eliteweight Championship

(NOTE: Despited Being Banned From NJKW, Ohio Vs Everything Interfered In The Match)

Emerald Sustrai (C)

Def. The Winter Solider

For The NJKW White Knight Championship

Killer LeRoux

Def. Fluttershy

In A Bloody Splinters Match

(NOTE: After The Match, Killer Declare This Was Just The Begining Of MLP's Destruction)

Roman Reigns (C)

Vs Antonio Cesaro

For The NJKW Die Hard Championship

Ends In A Double Disqualification

(NOTE: At The Final Moments Of The Match, Roman Reigns Is About To Hit The Spear Onto Cesaro, But The King's Court Attack Both Reigns And Cesaro, Causing Zayn And Nakamura To Attack Corbin, Roode And Ziggler)

The Y. Twins (Mr. Y And Ms. Y) Def. Les Miserables (Tyreen Calypso And Yuta Asahina), New England Regulars (Vonnie Treonday And Packrat James), RogueRoku (Rogue And Rokurota), The Reinhardt Family (Cain Reinhardt And Keeley Reinhardt) And Crack Magic (Fat Joe And Busta Rhymes)

In A Six Pack Challenge Match For The NJK Tag Team Championship

Max Thunder Def. Spongebob Squarepants (C), Claudio Serafino, Clawdeen Wolf, Kung Lao Jericho, Broken Matt Hardy, Rachel Johnson And Erron Black

In A Ladder Match For The NJKW Head Of Household

\- NJKW KICKSTART SHOW -

Patrick Star

Def. Deadpool

For The Innagural NJKW BCL Championship

\- THE JUMP IN -

R-Truth And Raymond Sullivan

Def. Onaga

In A 2 On 1 Handicap Match


End file.
